percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Next Years of Our Lives 6
Annabeth's P.O.V. : I groaned. When you're eight months pregnant with sextuplets, it's not easy to lay down in a bed. Percy was helping me. He had is gentle, careful hands delicately assisting me. His right hand was on my enormous belly, his left on my back, lowering me into our bed. It was 6:00 PM and I was going to bed. I finally got the covers pulled over me. After they were covering my belly, they no longer covered anywhere below my knees. I pushed them off. Too hot! "No Percy! Can't you do anything right? I, I can't have covers! And go, just go get me some food or something!" I immediately felt bad for my harsh words to my loving, understanding, completely not-at-fault husband. But he was gone. I started to cry. What was wrong with me? Why was I always so snappy and mean? Well, pregnancy. But shouldn't I be able to control my emotions? Not when I was pregnant, I couldn't. : Percy came back, a slice of pizza in hand and saw me crying. "Annabeth, love! Honey, what's wrong? Here's your food." I took it and started to devour it, but shook my head. "No, Percy. I've been such a jerk! Why don't you just leave me? You could have such a much better wife, one that wasn't always biting your head off?! You should hate me! I hate myself! I, I don't even deserve you! You deserve so much better! I need to--"He cut me off with a kiss. I couldn't help but return it, even though I resented myself for kissing this angel that I didn't deserve. : "Annabeth, you listen to me. You're pregnant! You are supposed to order me around and I should be attending to your every need so you are in as little discomfort that is possible. You're not in the wrong. Not at all. You beautiful, wonderful girl that I don't deserve. The daughter of the goddess of wisdom should know that you are much, much better than me. : "Oh, Percy! You always know how to make me feel better. I love you so much. So so so so so so so much!" I cried. I was now nine and a half months pregnant. Overdue. Usually big pregnancies like this were premature, not overdue. I was enormous. Like the Himalayas on legs. I couldn't even get up. When I was eleven months pregnant, I went into labor. It was midnight and I cried out to Percy like a maniac. It took all his strength to get me into a sitting position. A horrible pain went through me. "Oh! Percy!" I screamed. He got help and I was carried to the Big House by four men and Clarrisse. : I gave birth to six healthy, but big babies. Three girls, three boys. As I was holding two of them. I gasped. Why was a still having pain?! A few minutes later, I gave birth to three more. It turned out that it was not six babies I was pregnant with, it was nine. In the end, we had four girls and five boys. We named them Zada, happiness, Malena, a young lady, Kalinda, the sea, and Renata, the first born, for the girls. We named the boys, Radek, glad, Favian, wisdom, Jabari, the brave one, Sabre, sword-like, and Tacio, energy. : We soon went to the Poseidon cabin, the one we shared, and I wondered if I would get pregnant again. I seemed to get pregnant immediately after every pregnancy. I wondered if it would prove to continue. With a smile, I hoped it would. It was 9:00. I was tired. So was Percy. Our night started with a kiss. Category:Percabeth Category:Romance